


Sweetheart

by SiCanFly



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, slight rimming and mention of at the end but it's not really a significant act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiCanFly/pseuds/SiCanFly
Summary: "Can you pass me that towel?""Sure.""Thanks babe."--In which Kotetsu learns that Barnaby maybe likes some nicknames.Maybe sort of a lot.





	Sweetheart

The first time it happens, it's to make fun of Barnaby. It almost absolutely, definitely is with the intent to make Barnaby flush angrily, to make him mad. It works.

  
It starts out innocently enough.

  
"Can you pass me that towel?"

  
"Sure."

  
"Thanks babe."

  
There's a lot of yelling that day, and Barnaby ends up uncapping a bottle of water over Kotetsu's head. Kotetsu is then tasked with cleaning the treadmill, even though _"Barnaby was totally the one who did it!"_

  
"You provoked him," Blue Rose crosses her arms and eyes him angrily.

  
"Oh," Fire Emblem says, watching Barnaby stalk out of the room with flushed cheeks, "Oh _my."_

* * *

  
The second instance, is again, to make fun of Barnaby. Kotetsu is delighted that he now has something that gets under Barnaby's skin. Most of the time Barnaby begrudgingly ends up getting used it, and it'll no doubt happen eventually with this too.

  
But it's fun to poke the bear with a stick, and if the bear starts rolling it's eyes instead of getting mad, well, then Kotetsu just gets a sharper, longer stick.

  
"You take the East side, I'll drop in from the top when he's passing through here," Barnaby tells Kotetsu, who offers him a salute as he jumps from the building.

  
_"You got it darling,"_ Kotetsu says to him over their comms system.

  
Kotetsu regrets it, just the tiniest bit, when he has to deal with Barnaby near shrieking at him for the rest of the pursuit, but it was so definitely worth it.

* * *

  
The third time, it's because Kotetsu is curious. Maybe a little of it is to see Barnaby riled up, but mostly, he's just interested in what about it is actually putting Barnaby so on edge.

  
"What's up babe?" Kotetsu says to Rock Bison.

  
"Not much," Rock Bison answers easily, glancing at Kotetsu from his laying position on the weightlifting bench.

  
Kotetsu moves on.

  
"How're you honeybun?" He asks Fire Emblem.

  
"Just fine sweetheart," Fire Emblem answers from the treadmill, "And you?"

  
"Quite alright," Kotetsu answers, seeming distant.

  
So Kotetsu moves around the gym, greeting people with petnames.

  
Sky High doesn't mention it, Origami Cyclone's cheeks bloom red and he blinks at Kotetsu, gulping like a fish for a few seconds before seemingly finding himself. Kotetsu just puts that down to him being young.

  
Kotetsu doesn't dare ask the underage heroes, a wave of disgust passing through him at the very thought. So he makes his way to Barnaby, who's busy taking a breather and sitting on the ground, leaning back against the wall as he gulps down water like his life depends on it.

  
"Hey baby-" Kotetsu starts, and he's not even able to finish his sentence before Barnaby is on his feet.

  
_"Stop_ doing that!" Barnaby hisses, his sweat gives his face a wet sheen, his hair sticking to his forehead in a way that is so not model-esque, Kotetsu thinks.

  
"Wh-"

  
Barnaby is shoving past him angrily and Kotetsu is lost as he stares after his partners retreating figure.

  
"Tiger, stop teasing that poor boy would you?" Fire Emblem calls out from the other side of the gym after Barnaby stalks past him, "I don't think his heart can handle it."

  
"I will."

* * *

  
Kotetsu does not.  
In fact, Kotetsu doesn't even _think_ about stopping.

  
_"Hey sweetheart."_

  
_"Thanks babe."_

  
_"Wanna hang out tonight darling?"_

  
And without fail, each time, Barnaby would splutter, his cheeks would turn red and Kotetsu would admire that flush for as long as he was able, before his partner stormed off to get away from his, _"Childish and dense colleague."_

  
And Kotetsu just can't figure it out. Maybe a little annoying, but to the degree that Barnaby is reacting? No, he's missing something for sure. He's so _curious_.

  
It's when they've finished work and changing back into their civillian clothes that Kotetsu accidentally figures out just what exactly Barnaby's deal is.

  
"Oi, mind passing me my coat?" Kotetsu asks.

  
"Sure," Barnaby nods.

  
It's been a good day, and Barnaby is in a relatively good mood at the moment. He hands Kotetsu his coat.

  
"Good boy," Kotetsu hums jokingly.

  
But Barnaby lets out a soft whine and Kotetsu's head snaps up to stare at Barnaby, who's biting his lower lip.

Kotetsu is stunned.

"Did... you just-"

  
Barnaby's eyes widen in horror and turns around. He can't _look_ at Kotetsu.

  
"Hey..." Kotetsu starts, "Is that what's-"

  
"Fuck _off_ Kotetsu," Barnaby orders him quietly.

  
This time, Kotetsu can feel it. He really shouldn't push right now. But, this is too good a bit of blackmail to pass up dangling it in front of Barnaby whenever he gets the opportunity.

* * *

  
Kotetsu really doesn't wait all that long to abuse his new discovery.

  
Every opportunity that comes up, Kotetsu finds himself throwing a _"Good boy, Bunny,"_ out there and at first, Barnaby is furious, sometimes upset. Like he doesn't know how to react to Kotetsu so he just _leaves_ because what else is he supposed to do when there's nothing he can do to stop his heart from pumping harder, or to stop Kotetsu hearing that hitch in his breath.

  
They're in the showers, aching all over after a hard day of work. Sky High isn't far from them, they're all covered nearly head to toe in sludge and various viscous substances. Barnaby is furiously trying to wash the gunk out of his hair.

  
It's been a messy day.

  
But Kotetsu gets an idea.

  
It's a cruel idea. It's no different from what he's been saying, but naked in the showers, Barnaby is vulnerable _(literally naked next to him)_ and it's downright _mean._

  
"Hey Barnaby, pass the shampoo would you?" Kotetsu asks, unable to stop his mischievous smile.

  
"Hm? Sure."

  
Barnaby passes it over quickly, and Kotetsu grabs him by the wrist, sliding his wet fingers over Barnaby's hand to get the bottle from him. Barnaby looks shell-shocked when Kotetsu's other hand settles on his lower back, just above the curve of his ass and Kotetsu _leans in._

  
"You're such a _good boy_ for me, Barnaby," Kotetsu purrs.

Sky High is near gasping for air as he watches the interaction, quickly snatching a towel to cover himself before removing himself from the showers, embarrassed at having to witness such an intimate moment.

  
"Don't," Sky High warns Origami Cyclone, who's still wearing his armor and is smothered in the same sludge that the rest of them are. He's clearly on his way to the showers, "Don't, they're-"

  
There's a deep shout from the showers and Barnaby can be heard shrieking at his partner.

  
"You _asshole!"_

  
Origami Cyclone's eyes widen when Wild Tiger is thrown from the showers, still naked.

  
"...I see," Origami Cyclone says blankly, "I'll wait until the girls are done and use theirs."

  
Kotetsu gets up and jogs back into the showers, yelping when he slips on the wet floor.

  
"You idiot!" Barnaby can be heard shouting and Sky High looks as though he'd much rather be anywhere else in the world than here.

* * *

  
It changes again after that. Kotetsu doesn't stop praising him, but Barnaby's reactions slip from flushed anger into quiet embarrassment.

  
"Good boy," Kotetsu will call him after they apprehend a criminal.

  
There's a quiet moment and Kotetsu swears he can hear the gears turn in Barnaby's brain. He's thinking, he's considering.

  
And then-

  
_"Thank you,"_ Barnaby purrs with a strange edge to his voice.

  
There's a stunned silence. Because the tone Barnaby used stirs arousal in Kotetsu's stomach and _that wasn't supposed to happen._

  
"...What?"

  
Barnaby doesn't answer, and Kotetsu really _really_ wishes he could see Barnaby's expression.

* * *

  
Kotetsu stops calling Barnaby a good boy.

  
He stops with the petnames and he absolutely doesn't miss the smug smirk Barnaby shoots him everytime Kotetsu stops himself. Each time Kotetsu forgets and calls Barnaby anything other than his given name, or Bunny, he turns his partner into an embarrassed mess.

  
It's not even out of the ordinary, but there's such a difference between Barnaby's, _"Thanks,"_ and his drawn out, nearly lewd cooing of, _"Thank you Kotetsu,"_ with his voice dipping a few octaves.

It really wasn't what he said, so much as _how_ he was saying it. But nonetheless, it rendered his Kotetsu speechless, with a faint red dusting on his cheeks.

  
_Your turn, old man._

* * *

  
Maybe it's getting a little bit ridiculous. Kotetsu decides he doesn't want to let on just how much Barnaby is affecting him, and well, Barnaby's already let everyone know just how mortifying he finds Kotetsu's pet names for him.

  
"Hey," Kotetsu starts, "So do you actually like-"

  
_"No!"_ Barnaby's face twists into something of horror, he knows _just_ from Kotetsu's face that this is not going to be a conversation that'll end without one or both of them flushed and feeling like their stomachs turning.

  
"I'm just wondering-"

  
"Kotetsu, if you finish that sentence feel free to walk home."

  
"Fair."

  
Barnaby looks up from where he sits cross legged on the floor at Kotetsu, who's commandeering the only chair Barnaby owns.

  
"That's it?"

"Yeah?"

  
Kotetsu eyes Barnaby cunningly, and the look alone is setting off signals in Barnaby's body. He feels a lot hotter all of a sudden.

  
It's slowly that Kotetsu asks Barnaby, "Why, did you _want_ me to ask about it?"

  
No matter how Barnaby wants to shake his head, there's a bigger part of him that's itching to admit how those kind of names make him feel.

  
"Yeah."

  
The silence is deafening but Barnaby can't look away, even with his thighs nearly shaking with anxiety he can't look away when Kotetsu is staring at him like that. It's a searching look, as though he's evaluating whether this should really be a question he's asking. But he takes in how Barnaby looks, honest, but nervous where he sits on the floor. _Is this how friends usually make each other feel?_

  
Then Kotetsu asks, quietly _(though it feels so, so loud)_ , "Do you like being told you're good, Bunny?"

  
Barnaby bites his lip when he nods and Kotetsu breathes in sharply.

  
_'Is this too far?'_ Kotetsu's expression seems to be asking.

  
And Barnaby doesn't look away.

  
_"Yeah, it probably is,"_ Is what he would have said if Kotetsu dared ask outloud,  _"But don't stop."_

* * *

  
Kotetsu and Barnaby expect things to get a little weird after that, even strained. But it never does. After that admission, if anything, they grow more comfortable with each other. There's more touching, more of Kotetsu's hand on his lower back when they're just walking somewhere, more teasing and horribly obvious flirting, as Dragon Kid put it.

  
Now when Kotetsu calls Barnaby a pet name, there's less blushing and dramatics about it. Barnaby's lost the thrill of retaliation so he just lets it be, even if he does feel his cheeks getting hot with each _"good boy."_

  
They don't think about that too deeply either. It is what it is, whatever _it_ is.

  
Barnaby does catch Fire Emblem smirking at him certainly more than a few times each time he receives Kotetsu's praise.

  
"Maybe you haven't broke him after all," He croons at Kotetsu when he thinks Barnaby can't hear.

  
"No idea what you're talking about," Kotetsu smile tells that he most absolutely does have every idea what Fire Emblem is talking about.

 

* * *

  
Kotetsu and Barnaby are hanging out at a bar, having a few drinks with the rest of the of-age heroes. Barnaby couldn't find the heart to say no when Kotetsu had pleaded with him that much to go.

  
_"Please,"_ He'd begged, _"I can't deal with Bison and Emblem when they've had a few."_

  
So Barnaby had gone, and he's sort of getting what Kotetsu had meant. Fire Emblem drank a _lot_ , Sky High was talking a mile a minute. For a man as large as Rock Bison it was an astonishing sight to see him swaying in his seat only after a few drinks.

  
The other three heroes are immersed in their own conversation and with the low pitched music pumping in the background, nobody is really listening to Kotetsu and Barnaby at the moment.

  
"Barnaby, you're coming back to my place tonight," Kotetsu announces before sipping his beer.

  
"Um, no."

  
"Oh come _on,_ " The man insists, "Mine is closer, I don't want you going too far when you're..." Kotetsu stares at Barnaby's plain lemonade with distaste, "So clearly very drunk."

  
"But I haven't-"

  
_"So drunk_ , Barnaby, your mother would be ashamed, just look at you."

  
Barnaby watches Kotetsu carefully.

  
"What's your ulterior motive," Barnaby asks, too tired to try and work out Kotetsu's thoughts.

  
Kotetsu gasps loudly and dramtically, "I'm hurt! So wounded! How could you break this poor old man's heart like it's nothing but-"

  
Barnaby flicks Kotetsu neatly in the forehead, _"Fine,_ but I'm taking your bed."

  
"Ooh la la!" Fire Emblem interjects, "Tiger's going to be in it whether you are or not, Barnaby, goodness knows that man hates being parted from his bed!"

  
"It's true," Kotetsu nods, punctuating his sentence with gulp of his drink, "We'll have to share if you want the bed."

  
Barnaby feels heat rush to his cheeks and quickly lifts his glass to his cheek to cool down, _"...Fine."_

  
_"Good boy,_ " Kotetsu winks at him, and Barnaby shudders.

  
There's not a glint of teasing on Kotetsu's face Barnaby searches, for a joke, for a prank, for anything.

  
But there isn't. Just honest, dark, intense Kotetsu staring him down.

  
It makes him feel _hot_ and Barnaby hates that his voice hitches when he asks, "What?"

  
Slipping off of the bar stool, Kotetsu's eyes don't leave Barnaby's face and his stare feels heavy. He leans close and Barnaby is fighting every instinct that wants him to move away from Kotetsu, because that shiver when Kotetsu's hand finds his waist isn't a _bad_ one and he wants more of it.

  
"I said," Kotetsu breaths, a few centimetres from Barnaby's ear, "You're a _good boy,_ Barnaby."

  
There's a part of Barnaby that wants to disappear, just a little bit. But it's grossly overshadowed by the part that compels him to stand up as well, to grab Kotetsu by his belt and dragging him so they're chest to chest. Barnaby wraps an arm around Kotetu's neck, hooking the man with his elbow and dragging him even closer.

  
"Maybe," Barnaby murmurs close to Kotetsu's ear, feeling daring. "You ought to let this boy show you just how good he can be."

  
Barnaby, frankly, wants to die the very second he utters those words. But he knows full well what Kotetsu's been doing to him lately, and he _knows_ Kotetsu knows. He's being playful, he's _teasing_ Barnaby, but there's such a serious edge to how it's said this time that Barnaby can feel that the split second Barnaby ok'ed it, Kotetsu was going to be all over him.

  
And if Kotetsu was gonna stare at him like he's a marvel just for quipping that, then the embarrassment is so worth it.

  
They stand there in the bar, Kotetsu staring down stunned at Barnaby, with his dilated pupils and mouth dropping open to let out a soft, _"Oh,"_ Barnaby _knows_ something is going to happen.

  
Kotetsu's fingers tighten on his hip.

  
Something.

  
_Finally._

  
"You're looking a little bit flushed, darling," Kotetsu says, "You've probably drunk too much."

  
Barnaby glances at his lemonade again curiously.

  
"Idiot I haven't drunk any-"

  
Barnaby thinks that if they weren't in a bar, that if Fire Emblem, Rock Bison and Sky High weren't right there  _(along with a dangerously teetering Origami Cyclone)_ Kotetsu might've kissed at his jaw. But instead he's just _close_ , so close to Barnaby that it's hard to breathe right.

  
"I _think,_ " Kotetsu interrupts him, "You're too drunk Barnaby, and we should go _home."_

  
Then it clicks.

  
_"Oh,"_ Barnaby says quietly, near whimpering when those fingers slip under the hem of his shirt and scratch lightly on his hip.

  
"Yes?"

  
_"Yes."_

  
Kotetsu waves goodbye to the other heroes who're staying behind, but Barnaby doesn't even look over his shoulder when he grabs Kotetsu's slightly sweaty hand to drag him towards the exit of the bar.

  
The moment that they're outside Kotetsu is crowding Barnaby up against the wall, ready to kiss the life out of him, but in a stunning bid of self control Barnaby puts his hands on Kotetsu's chest.

  
Nearly every part of him is itching to tug Kotetsu back in, to let the man kiss him senseless against the wall of a bar, but he doesn't.

  
"Your place," Barnaby instructs.

  
Kotetsu heaves, it's a sigh of relief as he cups Barnaby's jaw and kisses him anyway.

  
This thing that's been building up and up is finally, _finally_ giving way.

  
_"Finally,"_ Kotetsu breathes, then grazes Barnaby's lower lip with his teeth and Barnaby almost throws rationality to the wind and begs Kotetsu to do _whatever_ right there, pressed against the cold, rough wall of the bar.

  
It's a miracle they make it back to Kotetsu's home at all.

* * *

 

"I've been doing it on purpose," Kotetsu admits, dragging Barnaby's jacket off and letting it drop to the floor, then pulling his shirt over his head, "How you _react-"_

  
Barnaby rolls his eyes as Kotetsu undresses his torso, kicking his shoes off, "Idiot, I _know_ you've been doing it on purpose. _Everyone_ knows you've been doing it on purpose."

  
At least Kotetsu has the decency to look a little bit sheepish at that, "Ah well I'm not the most discreet-"

  
"You're outright _obvious_ old man."

  
At this, Kotetsu's sheepish smile turns sly and he leans forwards to kiss Barnaby. It's soft, barely there. It's gentle and light but it feels so dirty, it feels so hot-

  
"You love it," Kotetsu pulls back to say, then tilts his head to suck at Barnaby's neck.

  
"Yeah," Barnaby groans, his head rolling back so Kotetsu can kiss his neck more, " _Yeah_ , I do."

  
Kotetsu laughs against Barnaby's jaw, warm air rolling over his skin and making Barnaby tense up, "So like, the petname thing-"

  
Jerking back, Barnaby glares at Kotetsu and frowns.

  
"Are you going to make fun of me?"

  
"No! No I-"

  
"If you are I'm leaving," Barnaby says firmly.

  
Grabbing his hands, Kotetsu tries to placate him, "No I'm- I'm _teasing_ you but I'm not _making fun_ of you."

  
Narrowing his eyes, Barnaby nods carefully. Then his face smoothes out as his furrowed brows relax.

  
"Sorry, for ruining the mood."

  
Kotestu kisses his hands and insists, "You haven't."

  
"But-"

  
"You're doing _perfectly_ darling."

  
And oh, does that send a shiver up Barnaby's spine.

  
"I'm not making fun of you," Kotetsu promises, "I want know how I can make you feel good, Bunny."

  
"Like that," Barnaby whimpers, "Talking like I'm-"

  
"Like you're perfect?"

  
Barnaby shudders and his knees are going weak. Kotetu grabs him by his rear and drags Barnaby into another deep kiss. He's biting on Barnaby's lip and squeezing his ass. Grunting into the kiss, Kotetsu pulls Barnaby hard against him.

  
Barnaby places his hands on Kotetsu's chest, tugging his black top up and off over his head. Kotetsu grunts as Barnaby shoves him hard back and he plops down onto the couch.

  
"I'm gonna suck that stupid look off of your _stupid_ face," Barnaby promises, dropping to his knees in front of Kotetsu.

  
He grabs Kotetsu by the waist of his jeans, dragging him until the V of his legs is resting in front.

  
"Go on," Kotetsu encourages him, rolling his hips up so Barnaby can yank them down, "Go on baby."

  
Barnaby pulls down Kotetsu's boxers and he feels as though he's unveiling art. Internally, he wonders if it's normal to think that about someones genitals, but he can't find it in himself to care because _Kotetsu_ is right in front of him, hard and leaking and it's because he's with _Barnaby._

  
His curls are going to be so messy, Barnaby thinks when Kotetsu grabs his hair and gives a light pull. With an almost awed sound, Barnaby wraps his hand around Kotetsu's erection and pumps him a few times. He can't help it if his hand is shaking. He can't help it if his whole _body_ is shaking.

  
"You okay?"

  
Kotetsu is so earnest, so caring and kind and nice. To have a man like Kotetsu caring for him is beyond what Barnaby could have ever expected from being paired with another hero.

  
"Tell me," Barnaby breathes, " _Please_ , tell me Kotetsu, I need-"

  
"You're doing so well," Kotetsu obliges Barnaby without a second thought.

  
It's similarly without hesitation that Barnaby finds himself sinking is mouth down on Kotetsu's cock. He feels controlled, as though just with those words alone, Kotetsu is binding him to his fate, kneeling between Kotetsu's legs as if it was the only thing he was made for. He keeps a tight suction around Kotetsu’s length. The wet noises are downright filthy and send a jolt of arousal down to his groin. Kotetsu closes his eyes and moans softly.

  
"Oh, Bunny," Kotetsu breaths, back arching, "Oh Bunny you're so good."

  
_I've barely done anything,_ Barnaby wants to say, but the words make him feel good. The words make him sink lower, flattening his tongue against the underside of Kotetsu's cock in a way that Barnaby hopes he likes.

  
There's spit running down his hands as Barnaby tries to get Kotetsu as wet as he can, so his mouth near glides as he bobs his head. Objectively Barnaby thinks he might have an oral fixation, it feels too good. Solid velvet against his lips, Barnaby moans when he feels Kotetsu's hand slide from his hair to cup the back of his neck. It's encouraging and he speeds up when those fingers tighten on his nape.

  
"Such a good boy."

  
Barnaby shudders at that and dips his head more, feeling the head of Kotetsu's cock tapping at the back of his throat. He groans loudly around his partners cock and strokes what his mouth can't take, spurring Kotetsu along with gentle sucks.

  
"Baby you're doing so good," Kotetsu rocks his hips, still holding the back of Barnaby's neck.

  
He can't help himself, Barnaby really can't stop himself when Kotetsu is talking at him so sweetly. He pushes his head down more and can feel his throat spreading out for Kotetsu. That's as far as he can take though before he's pulling back and choking, coughing into his hand while his eyes water.

  
"You okay darling? Don't hurt yourself, I want you to feel good too."

  
Kotetsu is sitting forwards to press kisses to Barnaby's forehead. The worry is almost sweeter than the praise. His throat his burning but still he-

  
"Want you to fuck my face," Barnaby admits, pressing his cheek to Kotetsu's knee.

  
At that, Kotetsu takes in a sharp breath and says lowly, "You're a delight Bunny, but not tonight."

  
_Not tonight._

  
Barnaby finds himself grinning up at Kotetsu, with spit wet lips. Kotetsu leans down and smothers his mouth with a searing kiss, despite the wetness all over Barnaby's face.

  
"You're such a pretty sight."

  
The words thrum through Barnaby like a hot wave. He's painfully hard and he's sorely tempted to rut on Kotetsu's shin like a dog to get something, anything.

  
Then Kotetsu is unlacing his shoes and taking them off. He stands and pushes his jeans off all the way, beckoning Barnaby to stand up as well. Kotetsu's partner scrambles too his feet and then there's a tongue in his mouth. The spit on his face is getting tacky and his lips are growing sore but Barnaby doesn't ever want it to stop.

 

"Will you let me fuck you?" Kotetsu asks between kisses, his voice low.

  
"Your voice is sexy," Barnaby says before he really thinks about it.

  
_"You're_ sexy," Kotetsu grins at him and his smile has changed, from seductive, from sly, from teasing into something that Barnaby recognises much better on Kotetsu's face. It's a challenging smile, it's an invitation for some banter.

  
Barnaby takes the bait as though it were a life ring, _"You're_ sexy," he smiles back, unable to help himself.

It's ridiculous.

  
Because, as much as Barnaby loves this sexual, intense Kotetsu, to see his loud, boisterous Kotetsu shining through stirs Barnaby in ways he can't begin to describe. But it tugs on his heart, seeing each side of Kotetsu together. Barnaby didn't even know how much he'd apparently seemed to split the two images in his mind.

  
Having Kotetsu quip back, _"You're_ sexy," sets off Barnaby's laughing.

  
High, loud and warming, Kotetsu presses kisses to Barnaby's cheeks and the corners of his mouth, continuing to insist over and over, _"No, you're the sexy one,"_ regardless of whether of if Barnaby even has the breath to reply.

  
Kotetsu wraps his arms around Barnaby's waist and Barnaby lifts his arms to link his fingers against the back of Kotetsu's neck.

  
They step, Kotetsu directing Barnaby backwards up the stairs to the next floor, where Kotetsu's bed stood, proud and waiting. They sway as they walk, as though they were dancing instead of guiding each other into bed.

  
Kotetsu turns and sits on the edge of the bed, scooting up onto the middle and encouraging Barnaby to follow his lead. Barnaby swiftly pushes down his trousers, letting them drop to the floor, along with his underwear.

  
He climbs up onto the bed with his knees either side of Kotetsu's hips. He wastes no time in getting his hand around Kotetsu's cock, stroking him languidly as pubic hair tickles the underside of his wrist.

  
"Bunny," Kotetsu moans, "Lube's under the pillow, I don't have any condoms."

  
Barnaby snickers, "Under the pillow, wow that's.... "

  
Koetsu mock punches him, pushing his cheek with his fist more than anything, "Shut it, pretty boy."

  
The shiver that runs through Barnaby, he knows Kotetsu can feel it. Barnaby gets off of Kotetsu and quickly rummages through the pockets of his trousers. He finds his wallet and pulls out a condom while Kotetsu is searching for the lube.

  
"It's not good to keep those in wallets," Kotetsu says easily, "Because friction can-"

  
"Kotetsu," Barnaby rolls his eyes, "Shut up."

  
"It's _important!"_

  
Climbing back up into Kotetsu's lap, tools of the trade in hand, Kotetsu drops the lube beside him and Barnaby dumps a handful of condoms on top. Kotetsu stares and lifts his eyebrow.

  
"I'm not sure how many times you expect me to be able to-"

  
"They're different sizes, asshole."

  
"I'm teasing, darling."

  
Barnaby kisses Kotetsu again, biting at his lips gently. Kotetsu unwraps one of the smaller condoms, rolling it down his finger. Barnaby doesn't react to the snap of the lube lid, but Kotetsu's cold finger against his rim startle him and he instinctively jerks away. Kotetsu's laugh thrums against Barnaby's skin like lighting, but he doesn't stop. A cold-wet fingertip tests Barnaby and he finds himself rocking back onto it, leaning away from Kotetsu's mouth to moan out, long and low.

  
"Alright?" Kotetsu asks, his voice ragged with heat.

  
"Yeah," Barnaby grunts.

  
Kotetsu's finger breaches Barnaby and it feels weird, a tight sting. It's _strange_ to feel a part of your body being stretched out. It's cold too, relatively unpleasant a sensation. Barnaby's trying to relax, trying to convince his body he actually does like it. Kotetsu is gentle, taking it slow and giving Barnaby is time to grow used to the sensation. He doesn't move his hand until Barnaby is the one moving his hips into it, still unsure but curious.

  
Kotetsu's middle finger is pressing in and out carefully and Barnaby hisses when he adds his index, pausing to slip it into the condom as well. Then his fingers curl inside and it's-- _oh,_ oh that's not bad. It doesn't make the feeling any less odd, but it makes it less bad, bearable.

  
"Not doing so hot?"

  
"Mhmm," Barnaby shakes his head with a wince, "I'll get used to it, keep going, just-"

  
"Go slow?" Kotetsu smiles against Barnaby's skin, "I can do that."

  
So they go slow, Kotetsu stretches him out slowly and though Barnaby isn't too keen on the sensation, he's getting used to it at least when Kotetsu is carefully grazing his prostate.

  
It's _okay_ , it's okay but each time Kotetsu's fingers slide in and out it gets a little bit better. Minus points when pulls his hand back to stretch the condom over a third finger, and Barnaby struggles to get used to it all over again.

  
"Not sure if I like this or not," Barnaby pants, digging his fingers into Kotetsu's shoulders.

  
"You're doing so well," Kotetsu replies, crooking his fingers inside Barnaby again, "Tell me to stop if you need."

  
Breathing in sharply at the senastion, Barnaby shoots back, "As if I'd hesitate to tell you to fuck off."

  
Teeth wear on his collarbone but Kotetsu is laughing through it.

  
"Of course, princess."

  
He grabs Kotetsu by the wrist and pulls his hand away-- _Okay, he should be more careful when yanking fingers that are still inside him, ow_ \-- and waits for Kotetsu to slip off the condom on his fingers. He opens another, and the cloying scent fills the space between them.

  
"You say that, but you're the one who gets carried like a princess," Barnaby snorts at him.

  
Kotetsu is rolling a condom down his length when his eyes flash up to his partners and Barnaby can _feel_ the heat radiating off of him.

  
"And if I fuck you against the wall, darling?"

  
"Not a princess carry."

  
He doesn't get a response to that, Kotetsu is too busy kissing him instead. One hand holds Kotetsu's shoulder for balance and the other reaches down to stroke himself, coaxing a grunt out of himself. Kotetsu near drenches himself in lube,  _just to be safe_ , and Barnaby rolls his eyes.

  
"Take your time," Kotetsu instructs, even if his hips are the ones bucking slightly.

  
It _hurts_ , it hurts real bad when Barnaby tries to seat himself down. It hurts a lot but it's not like he hasn't had worse. He'll be fine, he knows, so he takes it easy as Kotetsu's looking up at him like he's the most magnificent thing that's ever walked in front of him.

Because the praise doesn't have to be verbal for Barnaby to feel it thrum through him. Sometimes, just having someones eyes on him like that is enough and then it's a little easier to rock his hips down onto Kotetsu. There was no way a dick was going to just _fit_ into him without a struggle. But it was different, it burned more, stung more. Barnaby is trying his best to relax and yeah, at least Kotetsu's lube slicked hand on his cock is helping.

  
Kotetsu's other hand has an iron hard grip on his waist, groaning as he watches Barnaby sink down onto himself.

  
"That's it," He encourages.

  
Once fully seated, Barnaby takes a few moments to just breathe, to try and get used to it like he had gotten used to Kotetsu's fingers. It takes longer, but eventually Barnaby's body accommodates Kotetsu's cock without making him feel as though he's about to split in half.

  
Kotetsu laughs when Barnaby tells him that, which earns him a half-hearted glare. He responds to that with a deep kiss, tongues moving languidly against each other. Slowly, Barnaby lifts himself and drops himself even slower as he works out a rhythm that allows him to get comfortable with the feeling. Each graze on his prostate nudges everything just a little bit further than 'tolerable' and into something _good._

  
_"Oh,"_ Barnaby hums when the feeling starts moving into the zone of _really_ good and Kotetsu's biting at his neck.

  
Then, elbows hook under Barnaby's knees and hands brace against his lower back. In the span of a few seconds, Kotetsu is standing up with Barnaby's arms sharply winding around his neck to stay upright, then he's slammed back against the wall.

  
"Still not a princess carry," Barnaby laughs.

  
Kotetsu chuckles against his throat, purring it into Barnaby's throat as he thrusts into his partner. Oh, oh that's _definitely_ past really good now, Barnaby thinks before his mouth is dropping open to moan. The ache and overall _weirdness_ of the sensation gives way to something brainlessly good.

  
Barnaby drags his nails hard through Kotetsu's hair, his other hand clawing at the back of his partners neck. His breath is coming out in hard, harsh moans.

  
Even up against the wall, there's not really anything Barnaby has to brace himself against but he's still trying to bounce down on Kotetsu's cock, trying to get more, trying to bury Kotetsu's cock deeper in him. Kotetsu is watching him so _hungrily,_ like there was nothing else in the world that could ever compare.

  
"You're doing so _well_ sweetheart,"

  
And oh, _oh_ Barnaby want to argue, to point out that he's just hanging there, he doesn't have to do anything, he's just letting Kotetsu hold him up, letting Kotetsu _fuck_ him and he's just letting it happen, he's not-

  
"You okay?" Kotetsu's voice is so deep.

  
He can barely think, barely concentrate enough to nod. His head rolls back, thumping against the wall and Kotetsu's searing mouth on his neck, kissing him hot and grazing his teeth at the juncture of his throat.

  
"Yes," Barnaby hisses at the teeth digging in his skin, and feels Kotetsu smile as he mouths at his neck, _"Yes._ "

  
"Yes?" Kotetsu breathes.

  
_"Yes."_

  
Then Kotetsu laughs, then gives Barnaby what he's asking for, pressing his teeth into Barnaby's shoulder as he rocks hard into him, near bouncing Barnaby in his hold.

  
"Yes!" It's a shout this time, not to egg Kotetsu on- _It does anyway-_ but he just can't stop it, _"Yes..."_

  
Then he can't talk at all, can't do anything other than gasp loudly each time Kotetsu fucks into him, bruising his thighs with his fingers digging in and marking his throat and shoulders with wet red stains.

  
Barnaby is drooling. He should probably be embarrassed about it but Kotetsu pulls off of his throat to admire him through half lidded eyes and then Barnaby can't find the focus to care.

  
"You're such a mess," Kotetsu groans, tonguing at the spit on Barnaby's chin before sliding his tongue against Barnaby's.

  
Barnaby sucks greedily on it and groans desperately at Kotetsu when he pulls back. Trying to tug him closer by his hair, Barnaby is jolted and his eyes near roll back in his head as Kotetsu's cock hammers against his prostate.

  
"A- ah-" _Again, please Kotetsu again again again, "Uh."_

  
"Oh Bunny," Kotetsu coos at him, "Is it that good, that you can't even _speak?"_

  
He slows down his crazed pace and somehow, _somehow_ it's more intense, because Barnaby is forced just _feel_ the slow drag of Kotestu's cock inside him.

  
"But," Kotetsu murmurs at him, leaning close to his ear while Barnaby latches his mouth onto Kotetsu's throat, "I know what you need."

  
"Y- " _You._

  
Rolling his hips back, oh so slow, Barnaby feels all of his muscles turn to jelly as Kotetsu purposefully moves to put hard pressure on his prostate. Barnaby sags, lucky that Kotetsu has a bruisingly strong grasp on the underside of his thighs, because there's no way he'd be able to stay up on his own. Even his arms are limp around Kotsu's broad shoulders.

  
He can feel himself slip down on the wall, bounced back up with the force of Kotetsu's thrusts but he- he can't-

  
"I can't-"

  
With a frustrated moan, Barnaby knows they have to move, knows he can't stay there because _God_ his bones have turned to mush and Kotetsu is the only thing keeping him up.

  
"Need me to let you down, baby?" Kotetsu laughs and the sounds clings in his throat.

  
Fingertips dig even harder into his thighs and Kotetsu keeps his grip tight as he moves away from the wall, turning around. Kotetsu pulls out of Barnaby and a growl rumbles in his throat when Barnaby whines at the loss. Depositing him quickly, Kotetsu grabs Barnaby by the hip, rolling him over forcefully. If he had wanted to Barnaby could easily resist, but there's not a single, scant inch of him that would ever, ever want to resist Kotetsu like this.

  
Because Kotetsu is going to make him feel good, Kotetsu is going to take him apart piece by piece, Kotetsu is going to fuck him _brainless_. He shifts up on the bed on his hands and knees, lowering his chest quickly to the bed as Kotetsu gets onto the mattress behind him. Barnaby sways his hips enticingly at Kotetsu, who swats a cheek to still him.

  
Then, there's hands on Barnaby's ass and spreading his cheeks open. Barnaby groans deep when he hears Kotetsu hum appreciatively.

  
"You don't know," Kotetsu growls, slipping the head of his cock back inside Barnaby, "How much self restraint it took me, to not just lean down and eat you out, Bunny."

  
Barnaby has to look over his shoulder, _he needs to_ , and moans on sight at the dark glow in Kotetsu's eyes.

  
"Want you to," Barnaby gasps out, "Want you to eat me out so bad, I've thought about it-"

  
"You're such a treat," Kotetsu praises and Barnaby _shakes_ when he starts pumping his hips hard again, "You've thought about it, about me-"

  
"Your tongue-"

  
Kotetsu is gasping, rubbing his cock against Barnaby's hole, "My tongue in you- You want-"

  
"Yes!" Barnaby near shouts, slamming his hips back against Kotetsu's in a bid to feel _more,_ "Yes thought about you, thought about _everything-_ "

  
Kotetsu's hands move to his hips and hold on with a vice grip, then he's pulling Barnaby back onto himself hard, he's near slamming into him on each thrust and _maybe_ it hurts and _maybe_ it might be too much.

  
_But it's too good to stop,_ Barnaby thinks, feeling as though electric shocks are running through his chest each time his nipples rub against the bed-sheets. Barnaby's head drops to the bed and the sensation he'd barely gotten a taste of is running all through him, like his skeleton is made of slime, like he can't do anything let alone move, not with how Kotetsu is moving inside of him, like he's taken a sledgehammer to any shred of Barnaby's thoughts.

 _"Oh,"_ Barnaby groans into the bed-sheets, sinking his teeth into the fabric in a vain attempt to muffle himself.

  
He should have known Kotetsu wasn't going to have that. One hand leaves Barnaby's waist but Kotetsu's thrusts are relentless. His hand rubs up Barnaby's spine and tangles in the sweaty mess of hair. Fingers curl into his hair before fisting tight and pulling Barnaby's mouth away from the sheets, forcing his moans to ring out loudly into the room.

  
"I get to hear you, you make such pretty noises, love."

  
Maybe Barnaby had wanted to feel Kotetsu's fist pulling at his hair.

  
"M'close," Barnaby slurs, and he feels those fingers in his hair get tighter as every muscle in his body seems to clench up tight.

  
"Oh _baby,_ you've done so well, go on."

  
And Barnaby can't help it, he just can't help himself when he reaches down to stroke himself off. He's slick, with a combination of excess lube that's dripping from the wet mess of his ass, to precum, to the very sweat from his hand.

  
_God he's a mess._

  
"Please, _please."_

  
"Shit," Kotetsu groans, "Go on, good boy, come on, you've done so well sweetheart."

  
Barnaby's grip on himself tightens and he jerks himself off faster, while Kotetsu rolls into him hard. Then Barnaby's cumming into his hand, stroking himself through before flumping down flat to the bed.

  
Kotetsu's body goes with him, draped against Barnaby's back as he keeps thrusting, and when Barnaby hisses _"Sensitive,"_ he pulls out.

Kotetsu pants hard as he takes care of himself over his spent partner, slipping off the condom and stroking himself fast. Barnaby whines weakly at the sensation of hot cum spraying against his the back of his thighs.

  
The pair of them are gasping for air. Kotetsu sits down on his haunches as he catches his breath, rubbing a firm hand over the back of Barnaby's thigh, squeezing the muscle gently as his hand smears through his own cum.

  
"You okay?" Kotetsu asks between pants, "Thought I broke you there for a little while."

  
Barnaby laughs breathlessly, "You wish old man."

  
Kotetsu snorts and it's a lovely sound, Barnaby thinks.

  
"Come on," Barnaby pushes himself up onto all fours, "We need to shower."

  
And throw away the condoms, and change the bedsheets, and order take out too.

  
But Kotetsu's hand on his lower back stops Barnaby from sitting up any further, his skin sticking to his own cum as it starts to turn tacky.

  
"What- _Oh."_

  
Kotetsu's tongue is running against Barnaby's asshole, dragging a tired whine out of him. His tongue is hot and it isn't helping sooth the soreness, if anything making him more aware of it.

  
_"Kotetsu,_ too sensitive," Barnaby laughs and pulls away, sitting up properly, "Go rinse your mouth out."

  
Kotetsu is grinning right back, "Don't think you're getting off free, Bunny."

  
"Huh?"

  
"Next time, I want you sitting on my face."

  
Barnaby leans closer with a shit-eating grin and fists Kotetsu's hair hard, tilting his head back. Kotetsu goes with the movement easily, keeping his eyes on Barnaby.

  
"And the time after that," Barnaby says coolly, "I want you to sit on _mine."_

**Author's Note:**

> yea so this is actually my first time writing smut so im sorry if it's not up to par with some more seasoned writers and im sorry if its blatantly clear its my first, or some things aren't greaaaat
> 
> but hey i gave it a shot, so i hope you enjoy
> 
> -SiCanFly


End file.
